Her
by IlexLuna
Summary: Harry suffers the loss of one of his cherished friends. Songfic: My Immortal by Evanescence


Songfic

My Immortal by Evanescence.

* * *

**_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all of my,  
Childish Fears,_**

He watched her. Just watched her. It would be the last time he could do so. With a sigh, the lone boy in the room attempted for some reason to flatten his hair down. Shortly after trying he gave up. _She_ loved his hair. When she could tell him. He felt his eyes burning up and he stared at the floor.

"Harry?" he felt a firm strong hand on his shoulder, he turned around and wiped under his eye.

"Mrs. Weasley.." he said feeling a little relieved.

"It wont be long, Harry, dear." he said softly, staring at the girl that lay in the hospital bed. "She'll be gone soon, love."

He turned back to _her_, laying there, leaving him, without leaving him. "I know," he whimpered weakly, "I know."

"You don't have to stay.." said the woman kindly, "You don't have to watch this."

He sighed, and stared around the familiar St. Mungo's room. "I can't leave." he answered quietly, continuing to suck back his tears, "Not now. After all this time. I have to stay."

He had spent the whole summer, here with _her_. He couldn't leave. He didn't leave, not since the accident.

* * *

**_And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone._**

* * *

He heard the other woman sigh, "Alright Harry." she patted his shoulder and departed. He hung his head low, and grasped the hand that was quickly loosing temperature. 

He missed her already. And inside, he knew it would never leave him. Not ever. Because the dieing girl he was standing over now, was the most irreplaceable person he'd ever met. And her absence would nag him, until the day he died.

Thats when he heard it. He heard her breathe, for the very last time.

* * *

**_These wounds wont seem to heal,  
T_****_his pain is just too real,  
Theres just so much that time cannot erase._**

His head hung low, as he stood there, the Waking was over, he knew that tomorrow he'd have to give a speech, and do the most difficult things, he'd ever have to do. Let _her_ go.

"Is there anything you'd like to give to her?" the man who was about to seal the casket asked.

"Yes," said the man gruffly. Reaching into his pocket, and pulling outa pair of earrings. Two, orange radish shaped earrings, and approached _her_, lifting a hand and closing it around them.

He stepped back, and watched it happen. The lid closed over, and she was sealed tightly inside.

He felt two people embrace him.

"Are you going to be okay, mate?" asked a man with flaming red hair.

The other layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." he said shakily.

* * *

**_You used to captivate me,  
_****_By your resonating light,  
But now I'm bound by,  
_****_The life you left behind._**

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the alter, and positioned himself near the microphone. Looking out from here, he could see them. All of them. All who had helped, and all who had tried to save her. This made him feel more supported, like he wasn't alone.

"I, was going to read. But as she used to say, 'Just wing it.' " There where scattered chuckles, including a shaken up balled man with protuberant blue eyes, who gave him thumbs up. He smiled slightly.

"The only one, I think, who could do this type of thing better than all of us, is _she_ herself who we're saying goodbye to," he saw Ron looking guilty, she did have a crush on him in the Fifth Year, "She was good at so many things, and could be honored more ways than I'm sure any of us could count." he stared around the room again and sighed, "But some of us," he took a particular glance toward Draco Malfoy, who looked as if he was about to kill something, "Took her for granted. And I'm sure, everyone who did, is feeling pretty guilty right about now," he chuckled slightly, "But the wonderful thing about _her_, was she'd strongly hate the fact that you do." something chimed in the back of the church, still to this day, nobody knew what it was, "She was the brightest of bright, and the strongest of strong, and she would not want us to morn. And so, we wont." he stepped down, back to his seat, where Hermione and Ginny where waiting to grasp his hands, and Ron was waiting to pat his back.

* * *

**_Your face, It haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams,  
_****_Your voice it chased away,  
All of the Sanity in me._**

He watched her go down, lower into the ground, slowly, too slowly, it almost made him want to pull her back up again, but he knew that was useless. He was the last there. The last.

He broke down, finally cried, hard and silently. It hurt, almost.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around and saw her, right there, full happy faced and transparent.

"Harry.." she said softly, lifting a hand to his cheek, "Please, don't cry."

He felt her smooth, cool hand on his face, he lifted his over hers, his eyes burned more, "I.. I tried not too."

She smiled, "I know you did." said in her airy now haunting voice, "I know. You where very, very strong. But you have to know, Harry," she sighed and moved closer, "You have to know, I will love you always." He felt something hard and cool in his hand, she pressed her lips to his, and disappeared, he looked down at his hand, and found one of the radish earrings his hand, he looked up, and just over the hill, he saw her waving, one of the earrings dangling from her ears, and slowly faded away. He smiled faintly and left the graveyard.

**_When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
_****_When you screamed,  
I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I've held your hands,  
Thought all of these years,  
But you still have,  
_****_All of me._**

* * *

_If you where too look, where a young man, with shaggy raven hair, and bright green eyes, and round framed glasses, with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his for head, You'd see a statue, with a girl, siting on it, her face upturned. Engraved on the statue, it would say;_

**_ In Loving Memory  
Of  
Luna "Sunshine" Lovegood  
A daughter, A friend,  
And Loved by all_**


End file.
